NekoMi! Amuto the Chara Inspiration!
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: Sorry Dx I had to delete the original....DX...I was totaly messed up with first chapter, I accidently put two parts of the same story. Sorry! But, it's still the same story! I just changed the title, but it's still the SAME story.
1. NekoMi! Show me the cat inside!

"Ikuto…" A broken voice whispered in the darkness. A figure of a little girl could be seen standing in an alley. "Ikuto." The voice whispered again.

That one name.

That name must be important.

Right? Right.

But..Not that important.

Right?

Wrong.

The figure tensed then relaxed after a moment and sighed sadly as it continued its way through the ally, glancing left and right for the one named Ikuto.

Pink short, cropped almost, hair tied up in one section with a red X clip bounced in the figure's honey comb eyes. Honey comb eyes that were slightly filled with sadness and more so filled with depression with a slight tinge of bitter sweet mirth. The figure chuckled, a low broken sound and kept moving through the dark alley.

A short red and black checkered skirt swayed, a leather studded belt moving with it that held a silver chain which held a red egg with hearts on it, a blue egg with a spade, and a green egg with a clover. Attached to a pouch that also hung on the chain were a golden egg with diamonds on it, and a black egg with a red heart on it. A white button-up shirt wrinkled slightly as the red tie bounced as the figure started running. Golden eyes blinked as the body slowed to a stop at the end of the alley.

The figure sighed. "I can't find him…I'll never be able to. No matter how much I want to...I won't be able to. No matter how many times I call to him…He won't come. Ikuto…." The sad voice whispered. The heart egg cracked and a little figure in a pink sports outfit with pink pompoms appeared. "Amu! It's late. We need to get home." The figure squeaked. The blue and green eggs cracked and opened as well.

"Yea, we need to get home." The blue figure stated, looking around as it started sketching on the pad it held in its hands.

The little green figure sighed, a small sound of sadness and sympathy. "Amu, Go home desuu. Maybe he'll be there desuu."

Amu nodded, pink bobbing and falling in her face. "Yea. Maybe, Suu, maybe. Ran, Chara Change. Miki, go scout ahead." She mumbled, staring blankly at the ground.

The little figured nodded as Ran began the Chara Change process. When it was done, Amulet Heart, or rather Amu jumped on the roof top of the building nearest to her. Miki and Suu scouted ahead. Amu followed them, not looking behind her with a second a thought.

What was behind her was a soon-to-be torn down amusement park. And tea cups. Moving tea cups. The ride Ikuto and she had ridden when he showed the wonderful place to her. Amu sighed, landing in front of her door. She changed to normal, Miki, Ran, and Suu going back to their eggs.

She immediately opened the door, ignoring her Moma's call of, "Where have you been, Amu-chan? It's nearly midnight!" as she ran up the stairs, slamming her door shut when she entered her room. She locked it before flopping down on her bed on her back and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I need…I need to talk to him. I need to talk to Ikuto." She whispered to the silence. Then suddenly there was a slight knocking at her patio windows. Amu sat up and her head flew to the windows and she swore her heart jumped at a speed of at least one-hundred and one.

"Ikuto!" She smiled, blushing slightly. She seemed to have forgotten about her problem and need to talk to him when suddenly a small aching pain blossomed in her chest. She blinked, her once lightened eyes darkening and becoming saddened.

Ikuto blinked, seeing the little strawberry light up at his arrival. What had gotten into her in these past days? Then he blinked again, slight concern gracing his features as the strawberry seemed to deflate and become a big cloud of depression, the sweet blush gone from her face.

Narrowing his eyes, Ikuto knocked again on the window. Amu jumped, falling off of her bed and nearly tripping over Ran, Miki, and Suu as they hatched and looked around then spotted Ikuto.

"Ikuto desuu!" Suu grinned. Miki sighed, shaking her head. Ran blinked and nudged Miki.

"What? You depressed 'because he didn't bring Yoru?" Miki lit up and shoved her back. Suu watched the two fight while Amu and Ikuto talked to each other out on the balcony.

Amu sighed, opening the sliding door and stepping out on the balcony, Ikuto standing next to her.

"I...Hadn't noticed that new egg until now. When did you get it?" Ikuto murmured, watching Amu closely for her reaction. He hadn't planned on teasing her tonight.

"What new egg? Diamond?" Amu seemed to be her 'Cool and Spicy' self more and more around him. Except for when she blushes. It seemed she was having a hard time being herself around him. Ikuto smirked, a smirk that Amu didn't see; she was looking at the stars.

"The black one, with the red heart." Ikuto murmured again, slightly moving closer to Amu.

Amu shifted away, leaning back against her window. Wrong move. "What…Oh. I don't know when I got it. But I do know, I won't be letting it go any time soon. Not before it hatches." She murmured, glancing away. Wrong move again. (Me: Damn girl! O.o. Amu: T.T Ikuto :….)

Ikuto frowned, watching her. Then with a slight sigh he pinned her against the window, ignoring the fighting Chara's inside. "Ah…Ikuto..." Amu muttered in shock, looking up at him. Ikuto blinked then leaned down to her neck and nibbled gently on it.

"_Amu.._." He could feel her breath hitch at the seductive tone in his voice when he said her name like that. Then her felt her heart stop for a moment, starting up again in a slow dull beat. He sighed softly and moved to nibbled softly on her ear, his strong arms wrapping around her thin small waist and pulling her against him.

Ikuto groaned silently, feeling her small breasts push up against his chest as he wound his arms tighter around Amu's waist. Then he paused.

Amu wasn't responding like she normally would. She was still, silent in his arms, even though her hands rested against his chest. Then with a powerful shove, he was forced away. Shock appeared don his face as he blinked, seeing Amu swing open her balcony door and walk into her room. She hadn't closed it. She sighed deeply and flopped down onto her bed again. Ikuto blinked then casually walked in, looking around. "Amu…What's wrong?"

"Get out." Amu hissed, looking at him with a cold steely look in her eyes. Ikuto blinked.

"No. Tell me what's wrong, kid." He blinked again, seeing Amu bristle.

"GET OUT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Amu screamed, tears pricking at her eyes as she began to shove Ikuto out onto her balcony. "And...And…Don't...Come...Back." Tears fell with each word she ended their conversation with. Ikuto blinked, shocked.

"Amu..."

"Just…Go….Away." Amu then slammed the door and lay down on her bed, her back facing the window doors. Her shoulders shook slightly, tears staining her bed sheets.

"Amu! Amu!" Ikuto banged his hand against the window. Amu shook her head and buried herself deeper into her pillows and blankets.

"Damnit Amu!" He yelled, fully concerned and worried for the little strawberry girl. She hadn't responded to the caresses he was giving her. He should've noticed something was wrong at that moment.

Amu shuddered when she heard Ikuto yell her name again, over and over until finally silence reigned. She heard a faint knock at her bedroom door and in the next moment she heard her Moma's voice.

"Amu? There's a guest…guy…at the door. He wants to see you. And, your Papa and I are going to leave soon."

"What's his name? And...Ok…" She called faintly back, Ran, Suu, and Miki floating around her worriedly and fretting.

"He says...His name is...Tadase." Momma replied, after getting his name.

Amu blinked and slowly sat up, her head feeling almost woozy. "O-Ok….I'll be down in a moment."

Her Momma smiled to herself. "Ok. Oh, your Papa and I are leaving; Ami is at her friend's house. Bye Amu." She called, walking down the stairs to the front door. Papa met her there and opened the door for her, walking past 'Tadase'.

Amu sighed and stood, looking around. "Ikuto..." She said longingly. She wanted to see him so badly. So very badly. But it would cause her heart more unbearable pain and grief than needed.

Ran looked at Miki, worried for the pink haired strawberry. "I saw Yoru a few moments ago. I don't think that's Tadase waiting." Miki blinked and nodded slightly, her heart clenching at the sound of Yoru's name. "Yea."

Suu sighed. "I'm worried for Amu-chan desuu." She said, watching Amu walk out of her bedroom and down to the front door. She opened it and gasped.

Ikuto stared at her coldly, his eyes narrowed. Black midnight blue stared into golden hues as he tried to figure out her emotions. With a soft sigh, the eyes softened and with a quick step, the door was slammed shut.

Amu suddenly found herself pinned against the wall nearest to her, the wall by the stairs. Ikuto's arms were on either side of her, his hands on either side of her head. His legs tangled somewhat with hers, one of his legs in between hers and with every breath he took, rubbing against the very center of her.

Amu's wide golden honey hues stared into his narrowed dark midnight eyes that looked at her with slight concern, possessiveness, and lust. With a slight tint of an unreadable emotion. Amu's eyes, however, reflected confusion, slight lust, a little of that unreadable emotion, and more of shock than anything.

Ikuto's chest vibrated as he sighed and leaned closer to her, their faces about almost an inch apart. Amu gasped slightly, her face lighting up like a strawberry.

"I-I-I-Ikuto! Wh-What are you d-doing?!" Amu stammered, her eyes becoming slightly glazed when his eyes shot to her lips then he changed his direction and started softly sucking on her neck.

"What does it look like?" His smooth voice answered, slightly chuckling.

"You…You're teasing me….Again…" Her voice seemed to break on "Again", tears gathering in her eyes.

Ikuto blinked and pulled back to look at her. Her face was red, flushed with heat as an aching pain started between her legs. She had her head tilted down, bangs covering her tear dripping eyes.

Silence echoed between the two of them, each tear drop making Amu's heart sink deeper in her heavy chest. "Amu, tell me what's wrong." Ikuto softly commanded, lust replaced by concern as he backed off and gazed at her.

Amu dropped her arms; they had taken the courtesy to place themselves on his shoulders. They hung limply at her sides. "Ik….Ut…O…" She softly murmured.

"Why do you always tease me?" She asked suddenly, her tear filled eyes finding his shocked dark ones.

Ikuto swallowed thickly. How should he answer? Tell the truth that he was in love with her and risk her freaking out or telling her a lie that she was worth teasing and he felt nothing for her and risk having her possibly full out sob? He didn't want to see her cry but he didn't want to tell her just yet.

"W-Well?" Amu stammered, feeling rather giddy.

"….You're worth teasing. That's all. I tease you because you're worth it." The words sounded wrong. Fake. A lie. A lie he had told himself thousands upon thousands of times before this moment.

The reaction came immediately. Amu's lighted golden hues widened then returned to normal, cold. She looked away, trying to stop herself from crying. She wouldn't let Ikuto see her cry. Not now, not ever.

"I….I see…Well…" She murmured sadly, smiling slightly in spite of her now blossoming depression as the ache in her heart increased and the heat between her legs subsided and soon enough, disappeared.

Ikuto leaned against the wall next to her. "…Amu…"

"Go, Ikuto. Go. I...I can't see you. Maybe later…Maybe." Amu's broken voice sounded, broken and sad and defeated.

Ikuto glanced at her, nodded swiftly, and then headed to the door. His hand paused on the door knob. "Amu…I'll see you later ok?" He hesitantly called.

Amu nodded in a short quick bob as she headed upstairs, hearing the door open and closed gently, followed by a short click. Ikuto had used his metal claws to lock the door.

"Ikuto…I love you." Amu whispered heartbrokenly as she flopped down on her bed. Ran, Miki, and Suu were asleep in their eggs. Unknown to Amu, the black egg started shaking then it cracked a little. Right through the heart.

The next day at the Guardians' meeting, Amu found herself spacing out a lot. More than usually. And this time, she was staring at the Humpty lock. Rather than Tadase. The creepy prince.

"What's wrong Amu-chi?" Yaya pouted.

Rime blinked, running a hand through her blonde tresses. "Amu is daydreaming about the cat." She said matter of factly, daring Amu to disagree with her. Which indeed she did.

"I'm not! I wasn't! Who would?!?" Amu yelled, standing, which in turn caused her chair to fall back with a slight screech. Nagihiko blinked. "Amu, perhaps you should go. You seem very out of it."

Tadase blinked and nodded. "Yea. You should go home and rest." Yaya nodded as well as the guardians' charas.

Amu sighed, her eyes falling to the floor. "Yea. See you later, everyone." She mumbled, turning g and walking away. Ran, Miki, and Suu floated after her.

She sighed. What had gotten into her? Ikuto didn't know how she felt so why should she be so nervous at anything? She sighed again, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her. Maybe she'd tell him.

Maybe. Then she would smile to herself as he laughed at her and told her he was just playing around with her and it didn't mean anything. Yep, perfect plan indeed.

Amu blinked, glancing around as she suddenly realized she was lost. "Awww crap! I'm lost!" She scolded herself for getting caught up in thinking of Ikuto so much that she got lost. She gritted her teeth, turned around, and started retracing her steps when she noticed that Ran, Miki, and Suu weren't there with her.

"…Ran! Miki! Suu!" She called into the darkness. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and turned, only to find it was the person that had haunted her thoughts.

"Ikuto!" She yelled, surprised. Then she found herself pinned to the wall of an alley, Ikuto's arms on both sides of her. She stared at him, golden hues boring into midnight eyes.

"Ikuto..Let me go." She murmured, the ache starting again in her chest. It spread like wild fire, cold ice through her blood as Ikuto leaned closer to her face. She turned red, her eyes becoming half lidded as he leaned down.

"Amu…Are you lost?" He whispered, suddenly a foot away from her, leaning against the wall opposite of her. Amu blinked and looked away then nodded slightly. "Yea."

"Mm. Maybe I could help you with that?"

Amu looked at him, surprised. "Yea…I guess."

"Good. Follow me." Ikuto stated, turning and walking away. Amu stared after him, a little unsure. Then with a soft humph she followed him, Ran, Miki, and Suu floating around her head while Yoru sat on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Miki, Suu, I'm worried for Amu." Ran stated, whispering.

Suu nodded. "I blame Ikuto desuu."

Miki nodded slightly, sketching a sketch of Yoru. "Indeed."

"Then what are we going to do?" Ran whispered frantically, glancing at their pink haired strawberry girl who was currently staring dead set on Ikuto's back. The black egg twitched, sensing its creators call to painful agony and enriching sadness in its pouch next to Dia's egg. The crack got bigger.

Suu and Miki shrugged and disappeared into their eggs, dragging Ran with them. Yoru blinked and went back into his egg as well with a soft, "I'm tired nyya."

Amu picked up her pace so she was next to Ikuto. "…So why are you doing this?" She asked softly, glancing away while slightly blushing.

"Because it's dangerous for a little girl like you to be walking out this late." Ikuto smoothly replied, glancing at her with his smoldering black midnight blue eyes.

Amu's own confused golden hues stared back at him for a moment, their holder suddenly caught up in the urge to hug him around his middle and never let go. Amu looked away, blushing a little more.

"Yea..I guess so right?" She murmured, feeling the ache in her chest grow slightly with each breath she took.

Ikuto gritted his teeth then suddenly stopped, turned, and pinned Amu to the wall right next to her house. He sighed softly, leaning in close to her face, smirking a little as she turned red then looked away with a slightly pained expression. He frowned, concerned and worried for his strawberry. Wait, _his strawberry?_ Where had that come from?

He sighed and used his musician fingers to turn her face back to him. "What's wrong, _Amu_?" He smirked a little when he felt a shiver run up her spine as she blushed more. The black egg twitched again, the crack growing and growing until with a small burst of light it appeared in front of Amu and Ikuto.

Amu gasped. "The egg! It's...its breaking!" She stated with wide eyes. Ran, Miki and Suu heard her and appeared next to her as Ikuto backed away, Yoru appearing next to his head and staring at the egg in wonder.

The crack grew then finally the egg broke. Out popped a little girl with long dark black hair which held pink highlights, golden honey comb eyes, wearing a black gothic Lolita dress with a red ribbon tie and black shoes.

The hair was done up in a croppy bun with a red X clip to hold it in place while the rest of the hair fell down in a swirl.

The eyes were lined in a light blue gold.

Atop her little head sat two black cat ears and a little black tail with a bright red bow which held a golden bell swayed from her behind.

The little girl figure turned to Amu, a small smile on her pale face. "Hello, Amu. My name is Nekomi."

Amu blinked then smiled a genuine smile. "This is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia." She pointed to the floating Charas and to the diamond decorated egg that sat in her bag.

Nekomi nodded and smiled then turned to Ikuto. Her smile dropped and her expression turned to a neutral one. She stared blankly at him.

"…You've hurt Amu haven't you?" She suddenly asked, her eyes glowing with blue gold fire that grew in honey comb embers.

Ikuto blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to play innocent. (Authoress: Ha!)

Nekomi scowled and glared daggers at him. "You hurt Amu! You must be punished!" She yelled.

She then turned to Amu, flashing a little smile. "Chara change!" She chirped, golden eyes shining. Amu smiled and nodded, Ran, Miki, and Suu floating back and watching.

"My own heart, unlock!" She commanded the Humpty lock. The lock glowed in response and thus, the transformation began.

Amu's hair grew longer, about down to her mid thigh and it was held up in a silk red bow, a black X clip in the middle. Her eyes became shimmered with a soft outline of a hazel and blue green. Her clothes changed to a black and red gothic Lolita top that stopped just above her stomach. She also wore a short semi poofy black and red gothic Lolita skirt and black boots with red silk laces and bows.

A top her head sat two black cat ears, and a black cat tail with a red bow and a gold bell was swishing behind her. She grinned, cat eyed pupils glinting.

Ikuto could've sworn he had a nose bleed right then and there while the other charas gazed at her with shock and amazement. Even Dia peeked out from inside her egg and caught a glance. She smiled; she could sense Amu's radiance growing and becoming a blinding light that would soon be released.

Amu looked at herself in a mirror. She blushed darkly. Sure she was very beautiful, but the clothes were a little revealing. She blushed more when she caught Ikuto's midnight gaze looking her over from top to bottom and back again.

She shivered slightly when he smirked at her, eyes shining with mirth a tint of an unreadable expression. And, possibly, maybe even lust? She turned more red and looked away, trying to be 'Cool and Spicy'.

It didn't work. Didn't have a chance.

'This...Is gonna be sooo interesting. Stupid perverted bastard....' Amu thought to herself, glancing at Ikuto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: Oh wow. That could've probably turned out better. Stupid spelling errors! D

Amu: You made me wear revealing clothes! Dx

Ikuto: But you look sexy in revealing clothes! And I wasn't all that perverted. D=

Amu: Gah! Pervert! D I look fine in my normal clothes!

Ikuto: But but…*Tries to grope Amu*

Amu: PERVERT! *Slaps Ikuto*

Me: Ahem. Well, while they do that, I know I should've said this at the beginning but- I OWN NOTHING! NEKOMI IS MY OWN CHARACTER! And, I really should say this in my other stories. But,

**I OWN NOTHING FOR MY OTHER STORIES EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!**

Me again: Ok, now that we got that outta the way-

Ikuto: NOO! NOT THE FRYING PAN!

Amu: ARGH! YOU DESERVE IT!

Lelouch: …Wow.

C.C: She's still considering the CG fanfic! Please read and review!

All except me cuz I'm probably trying not to laugh and choke on my dinner: READ AND REVIEW AND HELP US REACH OUR GOAL OF ATLEAST 20 OR SO REVEIWS! =D

Me: T.T I...I...I wanted to say that!

Friend: Oh shut up and end the damn thing!

Me: Neveh!

Friend:Damn.

Me: Anyway, BYE-BYE!


	2. Showdown of the lemon!

So, after finally changing back to her normal with much persuasion to Nekomi, Amu invited Ikuto into her room, aware but only vaguely of the pain in her chest. Before inviting him in, she made him promise that he wouldn't do anything perverted or do anything to wake up her parents. Some people liked to sleep in on a Saturday morning. The two stayed up late, simply watching TV, eating the snacks that Suu had prepared for them, and basically just talking and watching movies.

They were acting like nothing had happened out on the balcony. Ikuto blinked, his midnight eyes glinting when he suddenly remembered he had planned to talk to her about it. He set down the can of soda he was holding, placing it on the floor next to Amu's bed.

Amu, totally oblivious to whatever Ikuto was doing, was watching TV and eating popcorn. Her golden honey hues stayed trained to the TV the whole time as she watched an anime about a girl who sends people to Hell. Apparently, she was a huge anime fan.

She was caught up in the show that she never noticed Ikuto sneaking up behind her and placing her so she was in his lap instead of on the edge of the bed. She did, however, notice this when he lightly nipped her neck.

Her hand froze from grabbing a piece of popcorn and the bowl fell out of her hand, falling to the floor with a soft thud and scattering popcorn on the floor. Her breathing hitched, eyes glazing over.

Ikuto smirked, noticing her frozen form. He lightly nibbled her neck while his left arm caught her around her middle and pulled her back against his chest. His right hand lightly trailed from her throat to the top of her right breast and stopped, noticing something off about the strawberry sitting in his lap.

Amu, though hating herself for feeling this way, was panting softly. Her face was red and her eyes were half lidded, glazed over with lust and slight confusion. Then they cleared and she stood in a flash and plastered herself against the wall next to her TV. She panted, gazing at Ikuto in such a way that he almost had the urge to take right where she was.

Ikuto blinked and moved one slow yet swift movement and stood in front of her while their Charas floated around them uneasily.

"What happened?" Ran asked to Miki who in turn shrugged.

"I believe, Amu was caught up in her need for Ikuto but then her head cleared and she realized that he was just teasing her. Again." Miki commented after a moment.

"Yea desuu. I agree with Miki desuu." Suu watched worriedly at the two while Nekomi rested inside her egg. Dia sighed from within her egg as well. Yoru blinked and shrugged.

"Eh, that's Ikuto for ya. Let's give them some privacy, no?" He muttered, shoving Ran, Suu, and Miki out onto the balcony.

Amu stood against the wall, no longer panting or flushed. She watched Ikuto closely with guarded eyes and a slightly cold expression.

"Ikuto..." She softly murmured, feeling the pain in her chest increase at the sound of his name. It felt like blue wild fire was burning her alive.

Ikuto shifted, standing in front of her. He regarded her with a cool gaze.

"Yes, Amu? Tell me why you don't want me near you. Tell me." He softly commanded of the pink haired strawberry.

Amu frantically shook her head. "N-No! I can't...Why should you care anyway? You just tease me!" She shouted softly, tears pricking at her sad golden eyes that blazed like wild fire.

Ikuto almost jerked back. He hadn't been expecting that. He sighed.

"Amu, I lied. Sure I tease you because it's what I do but, there's more to it than that!" He said.

"No...No...No there isn't. You...You...Just tease me because it's what you do. I...No. D-Don't l-lie to me..." She stammered, facing the floor.

Ikuto growled lowly in his throat and walked up in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her response immediately. She froze, seemingly confused on what her actions were to be.

Amu froze. She was frozen like a block of ice on a coldest of cold winter day in the middle of an ice rain in Antarctica. Then slowly, she started to move again.

"I-I-I-Ikuto…Wh-what?" She murmured, trying to push herself away. Ikuto hugged her tighter.

"Tell me what's wrong, Amu!" He commanded of her. He had to know what he had done to her. And goddamnit, if she wasn't going to tell him then he'll force her to!

Ikuto then pushed her against the wall and pinned her there, leaning close to her face as her hands lightly rested on his chest. Her glazed honey eyes stared up at him in uncertainty. And a little sadness was there as well.

"Ikuto...I..." She fell silent, glancing at the ground. Ikuto used his index finger to turn her gaze to him by turning her chin to face him.

"Amu. I hadn't planned on saying this until later. But, I...I…" He trailed off.

Amu gulped, feeling a small spark of hope rise in her chest. The pain was replaced at the next words he said.

"I love you." He whispered seductively into her ear, almost blushing slightly. But, it was just a trick of the light. Or was it?

Amu felt her face heat up, her breathing hitched then she started panting. Tears pricked her eyes and eventually fell. "I-Ikuto! I…I love you too! I…Only in my dreams have I ever heard you say those words!" She said, tears falling. Her honey comb hues were glistening with tears but damn she was beautiful.

Ikuto smiled slightly, midnight hues glinting. "Good. Now then, what was wrong? Did I hurt you before?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Amu blinked and looked away then looked back at him. "I…Yea. You hurt me that time. You said..." She trailed off then finished. "_You're really worth teasing."_ She quoted bitterly, smiling bitter sweetly.

Ikuto's eyes slightly widened then he appeared saddened. "I'm sorry my strawberry. I never meant to hurt you." He softly whispered, wrapping Amu up in another sweet embrace.

His arms encircled her around her back and waist. Amu's arms wrapped around his neck as she sighed softly, another tear falling from her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The charas watched this all from the balcony, silently and smiling slightly. Or rather, Miki was smiling slightly. At least Amu got her fairy tale prince. Lucky her.

"I'm happy that Amu's happy desuu." Suu softly commented.

"Yea. Stupid Tadase! I wish he would just leave her alone! She has Ikuto now." Ran muttered, waving her pom-poms around happily.

"And, Ikuto is never going to let go of her either. Believe it nyya!" Yoru sang, quoting Naruto. He wasn't that good at it.

With a short sigh, Yoru floated over to Miki. The blue Chara was steadily sketching a sketch of Yoru, blue eyes glinting slightly. "Hello. Can I help you?" She muttered, sketching his tail.

"Well nyya…" Yoru trailed off as Suu and Ran floated around trying to tag each other.

"Well?" Miki muttered.

Yoru sighed. "Miki...I...I have a confession…." He softly murmured.

Miki paused in sketching Yoru's ears and eyes, little hand shaking slightly as a light blush appeared on her face. "W-What is it?" She stammered a little. Kind of like Amu. Awkward.

Yoru glanced away and blushed a little. He fiddled with his…uh…paws.

"Uh...W-Well...I...I…Uh…" He stammered, blushing more and more with each stammer. He sighed deeply and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I really like you!" He said quickly, clenching his eyes shut and turning more and redder as he waited for her response.

Miki was frozen, her hand dropping her pencil. "W-Wha!" She said, turning redder than an apple. Suu and Ran stopped playing and floated next to each other and watched curiously. Another romantic moment. Joy.

"I really like you. A lot. A whole lot." Yoru repeated, his eyes having a kind of serious tone to them.

Miki blushed a lot and smiled. "I like you a lot too! A whole lot!" She answered, blushing a slight tad more. Her pencil started drawing by its self and drew a big heart next to Yoru's picture. She grinned.

Yoru grinned and hugged her tightly, tail swaying and ears twitching happily. Suu and Ran watched happily, slightly crying. Well, Suu was anyway. It was a happy moment!

Now, back to the loverly couple.

Ikuto gazed at Amu, who was pinned to the bed underneath him. She was slightly flushed and slightly panting. Her honey comb eyes were half lidded and gave off a soft innocent seductive look of molten gold.

He groaned mentally, feeling a slight problem in his pants. Damn the girl. She always had this effect on him. Ever since he had first seen her. He sighed, eyes half lidded and molten midnight blue black. They slightly glittered with lust and slightly more with love.

With a small smirk, Ikuto trailed his finger tips down Amu's chest. He stopped right above her right breast, fingers lightly pressing down on the black fabric of her button up pajama shirt, she had changed into a while ago, that separated his palm from her surely pebbled nipples.

His other hand held his body up so he didn't crush her or anything. He softly cupped her breast in his palm, rubbing slightly on the fabric.

Amu's breath hitched as she began panting slightly more. She was flushed, golden hues molten honey golden amber. She felt a slight tingle in between her legs and shift slightly, clenching her legs together as her cute little mouth opened as she wanted more.

Her excitement level was rising quickly and frantically. Ikuto always had this effect on her. Ever since he had started teasing her from the time they had met. She'd fallen in love with him after she realized Tadase only liked Amulet Heart. Not the real her.

Ikuto smirked a little when he slightly felt Amu clench her legs together. He hovered over her, straddling her on the bed. He lightly rubbed her breast again; his thumb softly flicked her pebbled nipple.

Amu moaned softly, closing her eyes for a moment. Then they opened, glazed with lust and love and as beautiful as a molten amber golden sunset on the horizon on a hot summer day after a long swim. She was redder than the blood of the hottest animal on the Earth.

She clenched her eyes shut when she felt a heat from the center of her intensify. Her hands clutched at Ikuto's shirt as he lightly flicked her nipple again. She moaned softly once more, squirming a little in the process.

Ikuto smiled slightly. His little strawberry was quiet the little cherry he'd always imagined her to be. He was happy about that too. Damn happy. His hand slowly moved south, down her stomach and to the center of her. He lightly rubbed, just ever so lightly.

Amu jerked up, her body arching upwards. Her eyes widened then became half lidded with passion, lust, and love as she tilted her head and gazed at him. She felt him rub her again slightly and she gasped and cut herself off with a short moan.

"I-Ikuto..." She whispered softly.

"Yes, my little strawberry?" He whispered, rubbing her again as he felt a little wetness seep through the black fabric of her panties and shorts. He chuckled slightly at her flushed expression, red and panting. Blushing like a cherry and squirming like a fish caught on the hottest summer day in June.

"A-Ah..." Amu panted, arching up again before lightly falling back onto the bed. "I-Ikut…Ikuto…" She murmured. "I…Ah…"

"Hmmm?" Ikuto hummed, rubbing her again as more wetness seeped through the fabrics. He chuckled deeply in his chest at his little Amu's flushed face as he played with her.

"M-M-Mo...-More..." She panted, moving her hands to clutch at the bed sheets as Ikuto nodded slightly, smirking a little.

Nekomi, having heard the commotion, peeked out of her egg and gasped slightly. She could see Amu, flushed and panting on the bed and Ikuto, grinning slightly with narrowed molten midnight blue black eyes as he did something to Amu. She heard a light moan from the pink haired strawberry and growled lowly.

She flew out, determined to scratch the hell out of Ikuto but, before she could so much as get close to him, Ran intercepted her and dragged out onto the balcony while Suu grabbed Dia's egg. They all stayed out there, simply talking.

"Got any fives, Ran desuu?" Suu asked as she glanced at Ran.

Ran shook her head. "Got any twos, Miki?" She muttered to the blue haired Chara who was currently trying not to blush as Yoru was cuddling her.

"N-Nope! Got any threes, Nekomi?" She asked the little Chara neko. Nekomi shuddered, hearing a low moan come from Amu's room. They were playing Go-Freakin'-Fish while that damned Ikuto was ravishing her pink haired creator!

Why didn't the others care!??! Oh right, because they were too preoccupied with playing this game rather than saving Amu's purity. What was WRONG with that!??!

Everything that's what! EVERYTHING! And the other Charas didn't even CARE! What with Ran and Suu playing tag, Suu making the others snacks and Ran waving her pom-poms around! And let's not forget Miki and Yoru cuddling! I mean come on!

Nekomi shuddered. Her creator was being un-purified and all she could do was sit here and play Go-Fish! Oh the pain. Oh the agony. Oh the agonizing pain!

Back to the loverlyies!

Amu moaned softly as Ikuto slowly traced her pink folded opening with his cool tongue. In the few minuets the authoress had spent into typing what the Charas were doing, Amu had lost her clothes, thanks to Ikuto, and said cat had moved on to licking her most warmest spot.

"A-A-Ah! I-I-Ikuto!" Amu gasped as Ikuto flicked her sweet bud.

Ikuto chuckled slightly, his breath fanning her pink folds and lips. Amu jerked a little, her face flushed and her eyes molten honey comb gold with lust and love swirled into half lidded irises.

He smiled slightly and lightly flicked her tongue at Amu's entrance into her body. He chuckled deep in his chest when he felt her lightly shiver and try to suppress a small moan. He flicked it again, loving the sweet honey and strawberry taste of her.

She was everything he thought she would be. Everything he wanted. Everything he needed besides his sister, Utau. But, we won't go there. He loved her as family after all.

She was sweet, sour, cute, and damn hot when she was squirming. And god damn him to Hell, he loved her for all she was. And all she could grow up to be. He moved up and flicked her sweet tasting bud again, loving it when she squirmed and moan his name in that seductively sexy raspy tone of hers.

"I-I-Ikuto!" Amu yelled, arching off of the bed and shaking slightly as he started sucking on her sweet rosy red bud. She clenched her eyes shut then opened them a little when he stopped. She blinked, staring into Ikuto's eyes as he was above her again.

"_Amu_…" Ikuto seductively murmured, gazing at her with lusty smoldering molten midnight eyes. Amu blushed more, her molten golden honey comb eyes filled with lust, need, want, and love.

Ikuto softly murmured, "Is it ok? Or do you want me to stop?" In her ear; he seemed concerned, asking for her permission.

Amu hesitated. What if she got pregnant? What would her parents do? What would Ikuto do? What would _she_ do? Then she decided, with Ikuto's love and the trust of her parents, she didn't care. She wanted to be with Ikuto. Even if it meant that she would bear his child.

"Yes. Please, take me! I love you Ikuto. I'll give myself to you!" She passionately replied.

Ikuto smiled; a genuine smile.

Seeing as while he had pleasure Amu before, he took off his pants and bottoms. He smiled again and positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself into her body. He could feel her barrier breaking.

Amu's pupils shrunk and she arched up, tears trickling down her lovely flushed face. "A-Ah!" She panted, gasping as she felt a trickle of blood trail down her leg into the white sheets on the bed.

Ikuto grunted a little, pushing himself in the whole way. Being as big as he was, he hoped that she didn't rip. That would be a disaster.

Amu moaned lowly, pain and pleasure mixed into one as Ikuto thrust into her body at a slow steady pace.

Soon enough, with a soft yet growing strawberry red blush, she ended wrapping her legs around Ikuto's waist as her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"I-I-Ikuto! Faster!" Amu moaned into his ear, blushing more at her words as she felt his thickness pound into her faster and harder, hitting her G-spot with every motion.

When he would unsheathe himself from her body, she rocked her hips backward and when he slammed himself in, she thrust her hips forward.

They were like puzzle pieces, fitting exactly at the right moment. Ikuto moaned lowly in the back of his throat as he gripped Amu's hips tighter and pulled her closer to his body, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with her pumping on him in his lap.

Amu moaned a little louder as she felt him shift and move inside of her. She had eventually closed her eyes but now they were open to a half mist, liquid, molten, amber honey comb gold that glittered with lust and love as she stared into midnight blue almost black irises thick with the same emotions.

It was a damn good thing her parents weren't home. Or were they? She couldn't remember. She couldn't even think right now; her mind was fogged with thoughts of Ikuto.

Ikuto mentally grinned, moving to push Amu against the glass of her balcony door. Her breasts pushed up against it, pink pebbled nipples hardening and becoming squished. He then used his right hand to play with her right nipple as he slammed deeper and deeper into her.

Amu jerked slightly and moaned, bracing herself against the glass as she felt herself being slammed into. Damn, he was good. He was all she ever thought he would be. And she damn loved it.

Ikuto panted a little, slamming harder and harder still into that sweet essence of her. Every now and then he would occasionally pull all the way out and slam in hard in one deep thrust, causing juices to squirt out of Amu's breasts.

Amu moaned as he thrust deeply into her, pushing her breasts more and more against the glass. Then, in a quick turn, he was taking her against the wall that was next to the glass balcony doors.

Her breasts were pressed against the wall, her plump ass jutting out as rocking lightly as she moaned more and more as Ikuto slammed into her, causing more and more juices to squirt. At some point, Amu wondered if she felt her juices squirt up on her chest.

Ikuto moaned lowly, slamming into her. Her pink juicy walls were gripping him, clenching and unclenching around him. He could feel himself start to pulse as he slammed her harder against the wall before moving to put her on the bed again, on top of him this time.

He smiled a little, she was taking well to this for being so shy in the beginning of their fun time together; pretty damn well actually.

Amu tilted her head back slightly and moaned louder as her thrust into her while she rocked her hips back and forth. Apparently he decided he liked taking her best against the balcony doors because suddenly he was doing so.

He slammed repeatedly into her before panting, "I'm gonna release, Amu!" Seductively into her ear as he squeezed her breasts and played with her pebbled pink, luscious, nipples.

"D-Do it!" She responded in a short breath.

Ikuto slammed harder and harder into her until finally her walls clamped down on him. He groaned lowly, pulling her back against him as she gasped slightly, her pupils shrinking. She closed her eyes and panted as she felt Ikuto's milky, white essence fill her up and eventually squirt out of her nipples and overflow where their bodies connected.

The lovers stood there for a few minuets, listening to the quiet breathing of each other as well as the soft dripping sound. Amu panted then gasped a little and Ikuto pulled out of her, causing a glob of milky, white, gooey stuff to slowly drip out of her pink folds.

Now then, now that's that out of the way, on to the CHARAS!

Nekomi growled lowly as she watched Amu and Ikuto climax and eventually relieve themselves together, Amu smiling happily all the while. It was a damn good thing that Amu wouldn't get pregnant unless she really wanted to.

Miki sighed from her place in the air, floating around with Yoru as the two cuddled.

Ran and Suu were talking and trying to get the game started again. That poor idea died before it even had a chance to thrive. Oh well.

"I'm glad that's over." Ran sighed, floating down to sit next to Dia's egg as she watched Suu hold back Nekomi, who was currently trying to float over to the glass doors and kill Ikuto.

"Yes, desuu. Good thing Amu won't be pregnant desuu!" Suu chirped, pulling Nekomi over to Dia's egg and sitting against it.

Miki faintly nodded, noticing that the strawberry girl, and the cat boy were moving to lay down in the bed. "They're going to sleep. Time for us to do the same. See you tomorrow morning!" She smiled, flying back into the room and going into her egg, falling asleep; Yoru followed her.

Suu took Dia's egg back into the room while Ran and Nekomi settled into their eggs. With a little sigh, Suu did the same, all of them unaware of the chaos that would happen tomorrow morning.

Next Morning.

Amu yawned softly, opening her glazed honey comb eyes and gazing around. She slowly sat up, wincing a bit as she fell back. The area between her legs was slightly sore and she could feel that her skin down there was also slightly flushed and red.

She yawned softly again and sat up, then slowly stood; she forced herself to move. She stretched before going to get into the shower. She let the nice, warm water trickle down her body as she cleaned herself.

After she was done, without glancing at the bed, she got dressed in a simple black shirt and red shorts and headed downstairs for breakfast, where she found a big present waiting for her.

"IKUTO! AH! MOMA! PAPA!" She shrieked, seeing Ikuto, Papa, Mama and Ami all seated at the dining table that bore scrambled eggs, left over fried chicken, fish patties, bacon, and sausage. Ikuto, himself, was currently eating a piece of bacon, some eggs, and a fish patty.

He looked up at Amu all innocently before waving and smiling slightly, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her to sit in his lap. Amu turned red, slightly squirming.

Moma smiled at her pink haired daughter. "So, his name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi right? Nice catch!" She gave her a thumbs up while Papa sulked while eating his bacon, sausage and eggs.

"Just use protection ok? I give my full permission! But, use protection. I won't you getting pregnant and having kids at such a young age." Moma smiled at the Papa while she spoke to Amu. Papa sulked more and mumbled incoherently about nests, birds and cats.

Amu, the whole time, was in shock. Even as Ikuto proceeded to feed her some bacon, which she chewed numbly. There was a very pregnant pause of silence. Suddenly a shout of, "Yay!", from Ami in the living room melted the ice. Amu sighed and stood, practically jumping off of Ikuto's lap and headed upstairs to her room, where the Charas still slept.

She sighed, walking into her room and closing the door. She walked over to her dresser and chose a simple outfit, black khaki pants, and a red spaghetti strap shirt with a black cross on it. She put her pink tresses up in two pig tails, each with X clips. She sighed, hooking a belt around her waist.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and she gasped, her face burning wildly as she turned to see cool, calm, midnight eyes gazing at her.

"Ikuto!" She said happily, smiling a little. He smiled back.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice soft like velvet.

"The mall…" She trailed off, looking up at him weirdly. Why did he want to know anyway?

"I'm going too." Ikuto grinned.

"W-What!"

"I'm going."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am, Amu."

"No, you're not, Ikuto!"

"Amu, I'm going."

"Ikuto, you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes! Wait what!" Amu blinked.

Ikuto burst out laughing. "You agreed! Now, when do we leave my dearest strawberry?" He coyly asked, curling an arm around Amu's waist and pulling her back against his chest.

Amu huffed. This was gonna be Hell in a fruit basket.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: Oh wow. Long chappie! Took me like a frigging week to finish it too! DX

Amu:…..Wow….A…A lemon…..

Ikuto: -Grin- Yea, Amu, a lemon. And there's gonna be another too. In the School chapter…

Amu: -Major blush- What the hell!

Me: Mhm! If I ever get to it….Anyway! I own nothing again. Just Nekomi.

Amu: Was this your FIRST lemon? I mean seriously…..

Me: Uhhh…I dunno. I've worked on lots of them. Probably for this section though…._…..

Ikuto and Amu: O_o

Amu: You're…A bit crazy huh?

Friend: More than crazy. She's insane. She once ate a piece of paper after claiming it was trying to steal her candy.

Me:……..When was this?

Friend: After that guy kissed you and hit on you.

Me:…….TMI!

Friend: Whoops.

Me: I hate you.

Friend: I know.

Ikuto and Amu: While they do that, READ AND REVIEW! =D


	3. Bring in the RING!

So, after giving up fighting the fact that Ikuto was indeed going to go with her to the mall, Amu settled for him taking her to the ice cream shop and then to the mall. She, herself, got a strawberry ice cream cone while he got a chocolate ice cream cone.

They both settled down on a bench in the park, watching the birds peck at the ground and watching other couples walking around holding hands and that kind of thing.

Amu sighed softly, glad that they had left the Charas back at her house. She licked her ice cream slightly, losing herself to her thoughts about Ikuto. She blushed slightly.

Ikuto blinked, glancing at her as he noticed her blushing. He then got a very interesting thought in his head. And his other head, but we won't go there for now. He hooked his right arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap as they both ate their ice cream.

Amu blushed, squirming a little. An action that was quickly put to an end when she felt Ikuto growing excited from her movements. She squeaked and turned more red when she felt two fingers lightly press against her panties.

"I-Ikuto!" She hissed, hoping that no one would notice them. Thankfuly, no one did.

"What is it my lovely?" He purred into her ear, using one hand to rub her while the other hand unbuttoned his pants; they had finished their ice cream aleady.

"A-Ah…D-Don't! We're in public!" Amu hissed again, her blush growing more as he rubbed her. Then she gasped softly as he moved her panties aside and slowly entered her. With her sitting on his lap, it gave him easier access to her body. He slid deeper into her, filling her up with him.

Amu jerked and tried to cool her blush as people nearby glanced at them while Ikuto rocked his hips back and forth, resting his chin on her shoulder and slowly sucking on her neck.

"I-I-I-Ikuto….Nnng…" She moaned softly, feeling his hands rest on her breasts lightly and play with her now pebbled nipples.

Ikuto smirked a little against her neck and rocked his hips more, sliding deeper and deeper into her body. He rocked for a few more minuet before she gasped softly. He glanced up and narrowed his eyes.

The Guardians were walking over to them.

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya chirped, hopping in front of the two. Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko lagged behind a little.

"Hello, Amu, Ikuto." Nagihiko smiled a little.

"Ah! Uh…Hi!" Amu smiled shakily, feeling Ikuto start to slam into her lightly. She blushed a little as Ikuto looked up, letting go of her breasts before the others could notice, and waved.

"Yo."

"T-Tsukiyomi, Ikuto!" Tadase yelled, pointing at the two. Nagihiko and Rima sweat dropped as Yaya pranced away. Nagihiko sighed and grabbed Tadase, Rima grabbing his hair, and towed him away.

Amu squirmed and moaned lowly, her honey comb eyes becoming half lidded as she felt Ikuto then release into her when the others were well gone.

Being that she was sitting down, the milky, white, sticky substance overflowed from her walls and dripped out of her, over his shaft, and onto the bench under them.

Ikuto laughed softly as Amu panted. Then, having gotten another crazy idea into his head, he began to thrust again, deeper into her. Amu gasped and squirmed, feeling him pushing his way past her walls and deeper into her.

Into her womb.

"A-A-Ah! No! Ikuto!" She pleaded, blushing more and more as Ikuto finally burst his way into her womb, causing Amu to jerk and moan softly.

"Ikuto..Ah…Hurry…" She pleaded with him, feeling his thickness fill her up inside.

Ikuto nodded, catching a glint of her half lidded molten, amber honey comb gaze. His own molten, midnight blue gaze was hazy.

He thrust one deep thrust into her womb then grunted a little as he released one more time. The thick, white, milky, sticky substance overflowed and drained from her womb, through her walls, and over his thickness as he released, seemingly continuously.

The white, sticky substance over flowed onto the bench again and kept coming until it finally started to slow. By then, however, it had formed a bit of a puddle on the ground under the bench.

Amu sat in his lap, panting harshly as he lightly bit her neck.

Then, with a small sigh, she stood and proceeded to fix her panties, which by now were slick and soaked with her wetness and his essence.

Ikuto smirked a little at his flushed little strawberry as he fixed up his pants and hooked his arm around her waist as they started to walk off to the mall like nothing happened. Except for the small fact that he rested his right hand on her bottom and squeezed a little, his fingers slipping under her panties and rubbing her pink, hot, little bud the whole way there.

After a few hits, smacks and otherwise yelling, the two had finally reached the mall. Unfortunately, since the incident in the park, Amu's panties were becoming more and more soaked as she was still dripping with his essence. Apparently, she was still full of him.

Ikuto laughed softly at Amu's irritated expression. He brought her closer to his body, his right hand yet again trailing under her panties and rubbing her sweet pink bud.

Amu squirmed and yelped a little as he suddenly pulled her into the public bathroom. Thank God, no one noticed them. He pushed her gently up against the stall's wall in one of the bathroom stalls and took her from behind. He slammed harshly into her, releasing soon after as the bathroom was filled with her moans of pleasure and delight. Again, a thick, white, sticky substance dripped, seeped, slurped out of Amu's sweet pink folds and slowly formed a little puddle on the ground below the two as Ikuto pulled himself out of her body.

Amu huffed and fixed her panties, about to leave when Ikuto grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and thrust a medium sized tool of pleasure into her pink folds that made a small humming noise and vibrated.

Amu squeaked and squirmed, trying to take it out.

"Ah ah. You have to keep this vibrator inside of her you until you can't take it anymore." Ikuto purred into her ear, smirking as he lightly sucked on her neck.

Amu paused, turning extremely red, then she nodded and walked out of the bathroom with Ikuto following behind her.

She sighed, glancing around the mall.

"Hm…What to look for.." She softly hummed to herself, squirming a little as she walked; the vibrator was on high and it was pushing its self deeper into her, heading into her womb.

Ikuto laughed slightly, watching his strawberry squirm lightly. Oh, this was his best idea yet. Well…Yea it was.

Amu glanced back at Ikuto and glared golden honey comb daggers at him. Ikuto smirked and waved.

"Stupid..Hentai…" She softly murmured, blushing a lot more. Then she froze and sighed before turning and grabbing Ikuto's hand, leading him out of the mall and down into the subway.

(Authoress: Dunno if they really do have a subway in the show or whatever, but they do now! XD)

Ikuto raised an eye brow as she shoved him into the subway's car and pulled him against her against the wall of the subway.

Right in between a crowd of people.

Ikuto blinked as Amu grabbed his hand and used it to pull out the vibrator, put it on the ground softly, unbuttoned his pants, and looked up at him.

"I-I-Ikuto..I..I can't wait anymore." Amu's voice cracked a little as her molten, amber honey comb eyes glistened.

"Good. Neither can I." Ikuto smirked a little and slammed his thickness into Amu's petite little pink folds. He slammed repeatedly into her, deeper and deeper. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and hung there, panting as her golden irises slid shut and a little, lovely, blush graced her features.

It was a damn good thing that no one in the crowd noticed them.

A very damn good thing.

"I-I-Ikuto! I'm..I'm about to.." She trailed off, panting more as he slammed harder and harder into her womb.

"Do it, my lovely strawberry." He purred.

And that was what she did; she released herself at the same time that Ikuto had his orgasm.

The thick, white, milky, sticky substance dripped from the tip of Ikuto's thickness and seeped out of Amu's womb as he pulled out of her pink folds, forming a little puddle under the two of them as Amu lightly collapsed against Ikuto's chest, panting and turning a bit red.

Ikuto laughed softly as he picked her up gently, stepping off of the subway as it came to their stop. With a soft sigh, he took her home.

*****Time Skip: Two hours******

Amu yawned, stretching out as sitting up. "Eh……" She murmured, her memory coming back to her about what had happened with her and Ikuto. Damn that perverted cat. But, it was one of the reasons she loved him.

She giggled to herself and stood from her spot on her bed. She glanced at herself, smiling a little when she saw she was dressed in new clothes. Black shorts and a simply black spaghetti strap top. She yawned to herself, glancing at the Charas who were sleeping in their eggs.

Wait…Still sleeping? It was freaking four in the afternoon! She growled and poked Nekomi's egg, giggling when the Chara neko glanced up at her with sleepy eyes.

"What is it, Amu?" She murmured, glancing around.

"Wake up the others will you? Please?" Amu questioned of the little Chara, noticing that Ikuto was not in her room with her. That usually meant that either he was down stairs making food, eating food, making food and then eating it, talking to her parents while eating, or making the food while talking to her parents.

Either of the choices were not very good ones. More than likely, Ikuto was embarrassing her.

Without her even being IN the room.

Nekomi nodded and conjured up a little gong and a mallet. She floated around, hitting the gong. Soon enough, Miki, Ran, Suu, and Yoru were awake. Dia's egg shook; she didn't like the gong. She wanted to sleep.

Miki yawned. "What time is it?"

"Dunno." Ran floated around, occasionally falling asleep.

"Hungry desuu…." Suu lay on top of Ran, which caused them both to fall to the floor.

"Food nya!" Yoru seemed to chirp; he wasn't all that tired. I wonder why?

Amu huffed and walked out of her room, ignoring the annoyed shouts from her Charas and Yoru. She quietly closed the door and walked down the stairs. Where, in spite of what she had thought, she found Ikuto eating breakfast with her family.

Again.

"I-Ikuto!" She yelled, almost acting surprised.

Ikuto smirked a little, waving. "Yo."

Papa seemed to deflate and go over and sit in the dark corner again, muttering something about, "Birds….Sparrow….Cat…Egg….White stuff…" and a bit of, "Bed..Plastic things…"; hectic things indeed.

Moma anime sweat dropped and just continued with what she was doing, serving Amu a plate of nicely cooked egges, bacon, some honey ham, a little part of an omlet, some sausage, and a glass of orange juice.

"M-Moma…Don't you think that's a bit too much?" The pink haired girl asked, twitching a little.

"Oh my heaven's no. You're probably swamped anyway. What with your adventure at the mall..and at the park!"

"……" Golden daggers shot themselves at midnight water.

"….Right, Amu? You must be tired." Midnight water deflected the daggers.

"….Yea, you kept pulling me everywhere." Golden daggers electrocuted the water.

"Because you couldn't keep up." Water avoids electrocution.

"Because I was soaked!" Daggers shoot eels at the midnight water.

"Because you were all red!" Midnight water shot ice cycles at golden daggers.

"Because you slammed me too hard!" Back to square one. Golden daggers shooting themselves at midnight water.

"Because……Uh….Because you loved it!" Midnight water forms a whirlpool.

"Because it's you!" Golden daggers loose potency.

"Damn straight." Midnight water wins. God damn it.

During this time in which Amu and Ikuto shot insults at each other, Papa couldn't help but wonder what they meant by saying, "Slammed….All red...Keep up….Tired…Pulling??!....And soaked!?!?? It's you!???!?!?" and the motions they were making at each other.

"I GOT IT!" Papa suddenly yelled, jumping up.

Amu and Ikuto jumped. Ikuto had settled for standing behind Amu, who was sitting down, and hugging her. Well, actually, he was groping her breasts. That's why Amu was red. In truth, Ikuto was about to 'slam' her right there on the table or sit in the chair and have her sit on his lap.

Well…Because this authoress doesn't want to seem like she is sex obsessed and make them more out of character and spoil all of the other sexy lemons in the future, he didn't.

But you have been warned.

Amu blinked, face flaming up. "G-Got what Papa?" She asked.

Ikuto blinked and rested his head lightly on the strawberry's shoulder.

Moma blinked as there was a short silence, in which Ami decided to act like Utau and sing her heart out.

"My little strawberry and that thieving cat were….Were…."

Amu unconsciously leaned forward, as did Ikuto and Moma.

"Were…..Were……At the mall. Doing stuff…." Papa trailed off, losing his train of thought because the author just had a very weird thought of her own.

"Papa…" Moma murmured, taking his hand, grabbing Ami and heading to the door. "Ami and I are taking papa to a therapist!" With that, they were gone.

Leave a confused strawberry and a devilish cat behind.

Amu shrugged and stood, heading to the living room to watch a movie. She didn't notice that Ikuto was trailing behind her.

'I want to tell him so bad..I want to tell him again…But..What if he only sees me as a sex toy?' Amu thought to herself sadly, watching the screen as a teen aged girl tried to confess her love to her boyfriend.

Ikuto settled on the couch, beside her. He kept his midnight eyes on the screen.

'I want…I want to hold her, chase away her fears and doubts and regrets. I want kiss her tenderly, to protect that smile of hers. I want to tell her I love her again….But what if she rejects me?' Ikuto thought to himself.

Then, seeing as Fate was getting tired of the two putting it off, the clock stuck midnight. And, seeing as we haven't mentioned dates very much in this story, the next day was Valentine's day. Mwaha.

Amu turned her molten, half lidded, amber honey comb gaze to Ikuto's smoldering midnight blue almost black gaze that seemed to penetrate her very being.

"I-Ikuto..I…" Amu tried to murmur without blushing.

"Amu…" Ikuto muttered.

The poor TV had been forgotten.

"Ikuto…I love you. I love you more than anything…" Amu finally said. Then she looked down, waiting for his outburst of laughter and mockery.

"Amu..I love you too….Which is why…I bought this." Ikuto smiled slightly and got in front of her on one knee. He then brought out a simple, black velvet box.

He held in front of her and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful forty-eight carrot golden band bearing a seventy-eight carrot diamond embedded in pink diamond dust with little rubies around it in the shapes of strawberries.

All of this was nestled in the black velvet box.

But that wasn't all.

On the inside of the band, was the inscription of, 'To Amu, my kitten, I love you. Love, your cat, Ikuto Tsukiyomi'; there was even a little picture of a strawberry next to her name.

"I-Ikuto! Oh my…But….When….Ikuto!" Amu seemed to be at a loss for words.

Ikuto smiled slightly; a genuine smile.

"We won't be able to get married until you turn sixteen. You're fourteen right now, right? So all we have to do is wait a couple years. This isn't a joke or a ring with strings. This is a promise." He softly murmured.

"Amu Hinamori, will you give me the pleasure of having your hand in marriage? Will you be my wife?" Smoldering midnight eyes stared into golden irises.

Golden irises that were bearing tears that looked about ready to break a dam.

Pink hair bobbed quickly. Then a soft voice spoke.

"Yes. Yes, Ikuto. I will be your wife." Amu said proudly, smiling as tears slowly trickled down her face.

Unknown to the two love birds, their Charas had been watching.

Even Dia; she'd woken up when Amu's radiance shined – when Ikuto asked for her hand in marriage-.

"Ahhh! So romantic!" Miki cooed, drawing the two.

Yoru nodded. "Yea..Hey….Miki…"

Miki looked at him, suspiciously. "What is it?"

With a small sigh, Yoru floated over to the blue Chara and kissed her full on the lips, for about thirty seconds passionately.

"I love you, Miki. Now and forever." He softly whispered, pulling her close to him; she hugged him tightly.

"Aw! So cute! Everyone's getting their true loves!" Ran danced around, pom-poms flying wildly.

Suu seemed happy, but she was really thinking about all of the stuff she would have to do for the wedding.

"So much food desuu…..It's totally worth it though desuu!" She chirped.

"Ugh….Oh great….Just freaking great!" Nekomi sulked, floating next to Dia.

Dia laughed softly. "True love has weird ways of working out doesn't it?"

Back to the lovers!

Ikuto smiled softly, midnight eyes shining slightly. He took a quick breathe, took Amu's left hand, and slid the beautiful ring on her wedding finger.

It wasn't set in stone.

It wasn't a vow.

It wasn't a contract.

It wasn't forced.

It wasn't willful.

It was a **promise**.

**A promise of love.**

Amu finally let all of her tears flow freely as she tackled Ikuto to the floor and hugged him tightly, crying all the way.

Ikuto hugged her back. He had finally gotten his little strawberry. His beautiful, young, energetic, crazy, cute, funny, and all of the other words he couldn't think of strawberry.

And, she was all his.

Damn did it feel great to know that the stupid kiddy king couldn't take her from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: I LOVED IT! And, don't worry, I'm doing the WEDDING chapter. It's just gonna take a while because I need some help with the details.

Ikuto: Wow…That was awesome!

Amu: Dang that's a lot of lemons…

Ikuto: But you love them!

Amu: Don't go there with me.

Ikuto: -Hugs Amu and slowly sucks on her neck- Ah ha.

Amu: N-No! Hey! Not in front of the readers!

Me: -Watching this from my computer with a big sweat drop- Oh sheesh. Come on! You'll be having a big lemon in the wedding- I mean..

Them: -Doesn't notice-

Me: Well that's just mean. –Turns to the readers while Amu and Ikuto move to a secret room-.

Me again: I'm doing a huge lemon in the wedding scene for the honey moon. Wait until you find out where they're going! Oh and, THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! I already have the title picked out. It's gonna be called, NekoMi! Dance Upon My Heart With Untold Love! (Inserts a period to show the sentence was done).

Lelouch: She's now working on the Code Geass fanfiction!

Me: YOU DON'T COME IN UNTIL LATER!

C.C:….Pizza! Lelouch! Bring me pizza!

Amber (You know who you are): Oh sheesh…Damn you. I love your lemons!

Me: I know right? Damn I'm hungry…

All except Ikuto and Amu: READ AND REVIEW!


	4. A vote? Place to stay? Do vote!

Alright. As you can probably tell, I made some changes and stuff to my story. I hope you like it. =D. If you find anything wrong with it, please notify me and I will try to work on it when I get some free time. Please read and review! I love reviews. And maybe after my friend leaves, she has come to visit me from Nevada, I will have the chapter almost completely finished. Ah, I also am going to ask my fair readers to vote on a place for Ikuto and Amu to go on their honeymoon! Here's the choices.

Paris

Hawaii

Carribbean Islands

A hotspring hotel in Tokyo City

Las Vegas

Please private message me with your answer. And please don't just put the letter. Put the letter and the choice that was given. For example,

"I have chosen A-Paris."

That would be nice. And I will let the vote go up to 10. Depending on the number of votes for each selection of choice. And which ever choice that has the largest number of votes will win.

Thank you! I will update the chapter that I'm on in the time corresponding to the ending of the votes. Umm..I guess the voting will end…Next Saturday? Sunday? I'm not sure.


	5. Voting! Keep voting people!

Alright! It's going good with the voting! =D. Ok. Well. I think…That this is what I have for the votes!

Paris - 3

Hawaii - 0

Carribbean Islands - 1

A hotspring hotel in Tokyo City - 2

Las Vegas – 0

Alright! Ok. So..That's what the current votes show! And just for the Hell of it, I'm going to up the voting! You all have an extra week to finish the voting! Until NEXT Monday. I hope that you all enjoying the voting! Maybe I'll make a poll…Thingy….Hmmm…Oh well. Ok, well, GET TO VOTING! =)


	6. Poll time! Choose a name!

Ok! I'm VERY close to finishing the story! I'm on the epilogue! So ha! I need you all to vote! I made a poll at the top of my profile page! Please! Voting ends in about FIVE hours! Please! Please! Vote! And PLEASE just choose ONE name. Thank you! I love you all!


	7. ReDo! Still the same story!

**Two Years Later: **

Golden honey comb amber eyes stared into midnight blue ones as tears trickled down a slightly blushing face of the pinked haired girl walking down the aisle slowly as though she were in a dream.

She had waited forever for this day to come.

For her to be married to the lovely, handsome, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Her memory of what happened just one week before this suddenly surfaced.

Her favorite memory, besides this day.

**Flash Back: One Week before Amu's Wedding Day**

"Amu! You need to get up! We're going gown shopping!" The young pink haired woman heard her Momma call up to her as she awoke to the world of the living.

Amu's golden eyes opened, slightly hazy as her heart took off speeding into a fast paced sprint; it was the day to go shopping!

"H-Hey…Miki….Can you wake the others?" She barely managed to gasp to the blue colored Chara who was sitting next to her head on her black satin pillow.

The Chara nodded and floated over to the red Chara's egg and knocked.

"Get up!" She did the same to the other Charas besides Nekomi, who was already up and floating around Amu's head.

"Amu…" Nekomi softly murmured, cat ears twitching slightly.

"What is it, Nekomi?" Amu questioned back to her as she changed into a black tank top and a pair of simple black pants and tennis shoes. Her waist length hair was simple, just down.

"Remember, you're marrying that cat." 'That stupid damn cat that's stealing you away from me!' She finished in her head, somehow thinking up a mental image of her in a steamroller, rolling over a sad flattened Ikuto repeatedly and laughing evilly.

"Yea….What about it?" Amu eyed her Chara self suspiciously; Nekomi had suddenly burst evil laughter.

"..Never mind." The Chara smiled as Suu floated with Ran, both fretting over Amu; she seemed to be perfectly normal now.

Then a knock came on Amu's door, soft yet a bit frantic.

"Amu, let's go." Momma called through the door, voice breaking through her stressed form, eyes stern yet warm as she franticly pounded on her daughter's bedroom door.

Amu opened it with a half scared, happy smile, the Charas going back into their eggs which lay in a bag that hung around Amu's shoulder.

"Let's go, Momma." Amu smiled.

Momma nodded, turning and walking down the stairs to the door, the pink haired bride-soon-to-be following her.

"We'll see you later Papa, Ami!" Momma called to the two in the living room who were watching TV. Or rather one, Papa was passed out on the couch with birdies flying around his head.

"Where to first, Momma?" Amu asked, feeling a bit giddy as they rode in her Momma's car.

Momma blinked, thinking for a moment.

"Probably the Gown Stylist. We have your gown picked out but we need the bride's maids' gowns."

Amu nodded; her brides' maids were Rima, Utau, Ran, Miki, Nekomi and Suu; Nekomi had developed the power to make the Charas into humans for a short while, about five or six hours.

"Alright, then I'll call them when we get home, Momma." Amu smiled a small happy, bright smile in response.

"Well….Then what are we going to do now then?"

"I don't know..."

"Hmmm…We could go test the food, if you want to anyway." Momma offered.

Amu nodded. "Alright, then let's go!" She chirped, smiling brightly.

Momma grinned, turning the corner. Thoughts buzzed in her head about what types and styles of gowns that her daughter's brides' maids would want. Ohhh, this day would be fantastically spectacular.

And so, after long hours of tasting the delicious delicacies called wedding food, which hence forth included the following: A sugary white wedding cake, popcorn shrimp, Italian meatballs, teriyaki chicken, sweet and sour chicken wrapped in rice balls, Caesar salads, rosemary and coke-a-cola marinated steak, regular rice balls, and many others that the authoress cannot think of right now.

And as for the drinks, they tasted hat will hence forth be known as the following: White wine, red wine, rainbow wine (I made that up unless there really is a wine known as Rainbow Wine, then the creation and stuff go to the creator of the said wine), raspberry wine, black berry wine, blueberry wine, strawberry wine (with a tint of white wine added in), and a type of red raspberry wine if there is such a thing and Champaign.

Anyway, after tasting the food and drinks, the two women headed back home so Amu could call her friends that, besides her Charas in her room, would come over.

As soon as Momma parked the car in the drive way, Amu hopped out of the passenger seat and took a flying leap up the stairs up to the front door, opened it and left it hanging open as she ran up the stairs to her room. Momma shook her head, staring after her strawberry pink haired daughter.

As soon as Amu entered her room, she shut the door quietly with a little "click" sounding as she locked the said door. When the door was shut and locked, her Charas, Suu, Miki, Dia, Nekomi, and Ran flew out of their eggs and floated up to her.

"Amu, Yoru flew by! He said that Ikuto was looking for you!" Miki blurted after a short pause of silence.

"Yes, desuu!" Suu agreed.

"Why?" Amu asked, curiosity lingering in her otherwise excited and glittering amber golden honey comb hued orbs as she took off her old clothes and changed into different ones, pausing with her shirt half off to look at Miki.

Ran huffed, crossing her Chibi like arms. "We don't know. But with the way that Yoru made it sound, Ikuto really wanted to talk to you."

Worry and fear sparked in her eyes as Amu finished changing.

"…R-Really now?" She asked, her tone lingering on a bit of stammering.

"Mhm!" All of the Charas hummed. Well all of the Charas besides Dia and Nekomi; Dia was comforting Nekomi because the little cat Chara was wailing and crying.

Amu lowered her eyes, sitting on her silk sheeted bed. What Ikuto wanted to call off the wedding? What if he'd found another girl that he loved much more than her? What if...What if he didn't want to marry her and was just playing around when he asked and thought better of himself for even asking a girl like her?

She shook her strawberry pink and red tresses. No, he wouldn't do that to her. He said that he loved her…Right? She hung her head, not noticing that the Charas floated silently and worriedly back to their eggs and went back inside the said eggs.

At the sound of a faint knock on glass, particularly a very urgent knock, Amu's head flung up and over to look at the knocker. Worry and fear clouded her already sad eyes as she noticed that it was Ikuto that had knocked.

She forced a smile, standing and walking over to open the door for him. Ikuto glanced at her, midnight blue eyes narrowed as he took in her forced smile and the pain in her eyes. He silently and slowly took a seat on her bed.

Amu stood in front of him. She looked down, looked up at him, looked down, shook her head then looked back at him one more time, mouth open a little as she started.

"S-So…Ikuto…What did you want to talk about?" She stammered a bit.

Ikuto looked down at his lap and sighed softly.

"Amu…I…I want to call off the-"He was cut off as Amu lowered her eyes and nodded slowly.

"You really want to call off the wedding huh? Heh. Guess I was expecting it. I knew you'd never want to marry a girl like me." She whispered.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he stood up in a flash of movement, his own eyes sparking with worry and a bit of…Fear? Excitement? Sadness?

Amu took a step back away from him as he reached out towards her.

"I don't want to stop the wedding, Amu! I just…I…I don't know…" He whispered.

"…Then why did you even ask me to marry you in the first place then?!"

"Because I loved you!" He froze.

"Lo-Loved…LOVED!??! So you don't love me anymore?" Tears immediately sprang to Amu's honey orbs as she backed up against the wall, shaking her head.

"N-No…I never said that!" Ikuto yelled.

"You just said that you asked me to marry you because you LOVED me. In the past tense! The past tense goddamnit!" She yelled back.

"Damnit Amu!" Ikuto pinned her to the wall, staring down in her tear filled raging honey orbs with his own dark and rage filled midnight hued blue orbs.

"S-So..I-Ikuto…Who is that's better than me? A girl from a corner? Someone just from around? Someone from online? Who damnit?! Who!?" She demanded, raising her hands and beating them against his chest.

Ikuto grabbed her wrists with his hands, pinning them against the wall, above her head as he leaned his head down to stare into her eyes.

"Amu…No one in the world can make me feel the way I do except you. No one in the world, no matter how hard they tried, can replace you. No one, no matter the way they acted could get me to cheat on you or hurt you. No one has my heart except for you." He whispered heatedly.

Tears over flowed in Amu's eyes as she hung her head.

"Ikuto...I…I'm sorry that I even thought of accusing you...It's just...I…I thought that…You'd really want to call off the wedding…I…I just..." She trailed off.

Ikuto shook his head. "No. I don't want to stop the wedding or hold it off until next year. The thing...The thing that I wanted to talk about…Is that...I don't know if I can go being away from you on our wedding day…Of course it wouldn't be that long, but still."

Amu blinked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"W-What are you sa-saying, Ikuto?" She asked hesitantly, biting on her bottom lip slightly.

"I'm saying...That I need you, Amu. I need you underneath me…I need you moaning and screaming out my name in those cute whimpers of yours as you writhe against me, begging and pleading for more."

Her face flamed up. "…I-Ikuto…" She whispered. "Y-You can't have me any more until the wedding day...The honeymoon..." She hesitantly murmured, sounding very much so not to very sure of herself that she could resist him if he did something enticing to her.

Ikuto's dark, deep, mysterious, sexy midnight blue hued orbs narrowed as he looked down at her, something flashing in his eyes as he got off of her with a slight, curt, nod.

"Alright."

And after that, the young soon-to-be-married couple spent the night together, with Ikuto trying to always play with her and tease her. Like normal. (xD)

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Alright people. I have got to break this rather nicely into two parts. So, the story's gonna have eight chapters instead of seven. Sorry. It's still the same story though.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#


	8. NOW we end the story LONG LIVE AMUTO!

And so, after thoroughly convincing Ikuto that he had to wait for the their honeymoon, the strawberry pink haired heroine and her might blue haired cat sat on her black and silk sheet and pillowed bed and watched movies all night long. Their Charas watched the movies with mild interest before deciding to float around and play tag. Effectively breaking Amu's TV because one of them got tangled up in the cords.

The next day, golden amber honey comb hued orbs blinked open slowly, looking around almost confusedly before realizing where they were.

"Eeeep!" Amu squeaked, hopping off of the bed.

Ikuto had pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her small curvy figure loosely, though, he now was awake, sitting up and looking blankly at her.

"Eh?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Uh-huh…" The midnight blue haired teen flopped back on the bed, falling back to sleep instantly.

Amu stared at the guy that was her fiancé as he slept, unaware of what day it was.

"Amu! Get up and get dressed! It's shopping day for dresses!" She faintly heard her Momma call.

"Ikuto! Stay here!" Amu ordered his sleeping form with no hesitation and no reply from the cat.

She ran over to her desk and grabbed her Chara eggs, minus Yoru's of course, and grabbed her bag and gently put the eggs in it. With that, she ran out of her room, closing the door and locking it, and down the stairs.

"Alright Momma! I'm ready!" She gasped, nearly falling over on the table as she reached the kitchen.

She had quickly changed into a black spaghetti strap top with a silver studded belt around her waist and a black and red checkered skirt with black and red striped stockings and black flat shoes, her bag hanging on her right shoulder.

Momma smiled. Her daughter seemed to be very excited.

"Alright. When will your friends be there?" She asked as she walked around getting ready.

"A few minutes after we get there." Amu paled slightly. She hadn't told the Charas that the day was dress day.

Luckily at that moment her favorite golden haired Chara popped out of her egg and floated around Amu's head, whispering in her ear.

"We'll be there, Amu."

Amu slightly nodded as the other Charas awakened, popping out of their eggs. All save Nekomi, still asleep and dreaming about fish cakes and saucers of cream. Someone should wake her up.

Momma blinked, jingling the keys in front of Amu. "Come on honey!" With that, she turned and raced off to the car.

Amu followed behind her slowly, anime sweat dropping at the glare that she received from her Dad and a hopeful smile from Ami.

The drive to the dress store was fairly long considering that it was much way out of town. During the ride, Amu sat in the back seat, chatting quietly with her Charas.

"Ok so...About the spell...And you guys being human..." Amu started.

"It'll work!" Ran cheered.

"Yes desuu!" Suu agreed, floating around Amu's head.

"I guess." Miki said, drawing a picture of the Charas being human.

"…" Nekomi stayed silent as she sat on Amu's head, thinking about what she wanted as a dress.

Dia yawned in slight agreement as she nestled herself on Amu's shoulder.

Amu sighed. Her Charas were lazy some times. Really, really, lazy.

As they pulled up to the store, Amu had her Charas fly out of the car window and into an alley before Nekomi could use her changing spell.

Amu and her Momma stepped out of the car, expectantly looking around for Amu's brides' maids.

"Ok! Here we go! Changing spell!" Nekomi said, closing her eyes in concentration.

Miki squealed, feeling her body start to change and become more human like.

When the transformation was over, she stepped out and greeted Amu who gasped softly at the sight.

Miki's blue tresses hung low on her back in small ringlets, her bright blue eyes glittering. She wore a blue shirt with a blue and black checkered pair of pants and white shoes. She carried a bag on her shoulder that held her art supplies.

"Hiya Amu!" She greeted, secretly thinking that being human really sucked.

"Hiya Miki..."

Back in the alley way, Nekomi had changed Ran and Suu and was working on Dia.

Ran and Suu stepped slowly out of the alley way, grinning at Amu. Amu's Momma gasped.

Ran's red tresses were short and croppy, her bangs angled downward as her green eyes sparkled with excitement. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of black Capri's and black flat shoes.

Suu's hair color had transferred to her eyes while her hair had turned the color brown. Her brown tresses hung loosely around her shoulders as she smiled politely at Amu's mother. She wore a black T-Shirt and a pair of black Capri's and of course, black flat shoes.

"Hello Amu!" The two girls coursed simultaneously.

Amu smiled. "Hiya Ran, Suu."

Nekomi panted, she was running out of energy after having changed Dia.

Dia stepped out of the alley way, blushing a bit as Amu and Amu's Momma's eyes widened considerably.

Her golden blonde locks were in a Gothic Lolita styled curl as she looked down, making the big curls bounce, blushing more. Her shirt, a simple yellow T-Shirt with small sparkling diamonds on it fluttered in the cool breeze. Her skirt, black with yellow and gold frills, swayed lightly from its place upon her hips.

"H-Hello..." She said shyly.

Momma smiled bright. "Hello!"

Amu blinked many times. "Y-Yea...Hello..."

Dia turned more red and hurried off over to Ran, Miki, and Suu.

Nekomi sighed softly. Now she had to work on her own transformation. Oh great. Well, here goes nothing'.

After a bright flash of light, Nekomi stepped out of the alley.

Amu's and her Momma's eyes widened.

Nekomi's hair had curled its self, and hung its self high in a ponytail. Her shirt was black with red lace up the sides, and her black skirt bore small red and white skull imprints. She giggled.

"Hello!"

"Hiya!"

"Hello."

Momma grinned.

"Alright, are we all ready to go bride's maids' dress shopping then?"

A chorus of…

"Yes!"

"Yes desuu~!"

"Yea!"

"Totally!"

"I guess."

Answered her. Momma anime sweat dropped.

"Alright everyone! Pile into the car!"

And piled they did.

And so, after a long drive from the place that they had met each other to the dress shop, the girls climbed out of the car with minor injury. I say minor injury because someone is missing some hair.

"Uuuwwaaahhh!!!!" Ran squealed.

Amu's eyes widened. "Oh wow.."

"AMAZING!" Dia screamed.

"Awesome!" Miki yelled.

"…..Joyful." Nekomi said, down in the dumps because Amu was marrying the cat.

"This is 'One Minuet Too Late' dress shop." Momma said, waving her hand in the general direction of the said store.

Amu nodded before running into the store, a flurry of blue, red, gold and black following her. Well...The flurry of black, Nekomi, walked in slowly.

"Ooooooh…Where do we begin!?" Miki said, literally flying from dress rack to dress rack.

"Well hello there, ladies. What kinds of dresses are you looking for?" A middle aged helper of the store asked politely, smiling brightly.

"We're going to a traditional wedding. So...Probably traditional silk?" Ran asked, tilting her head.

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl getting married?"

"I am!" Amu smiled brightly.

"Oh that's great! Do you already have a dress?"

"I believe I do."

"Alright. Then come with me, bride's maids."

The maids followed her, trailing behind her like a traffic way in San Francisco.

They walked around the store, picking out dresses for the five women to try on. Eventually, somehow, they got into the dressing room.

"Oh my God this one is beautiful!" Ran squealed.

She came out dressed in a red silky satin dress that went down to the floor, the hem layered with black ruffles which bore sparkling designs of silver and gold in a rosy flower pattern. There were no straps, and it zipped in the back.

"Oh wow…" Miki chimed in. "It's so...Pretty…"

Dia and Suu nodded, unable to find any words to say.

Amu's smiled brightly. Things were going as planned.

Momma was looking at other racks of dresses.

"Alright! Your turn, Miki!" Ran undressed and then shoved Miki into the dressing room. The poor artist froze. "W-Wha!?"

"Just try it on!"

"Ok!"

Miki came out in an oceanic cerulean blue silk dress that reached just ever so slightly above the ground. The hem was flourished with blue ruffles which bore pretty golden designs of hearts. The dress its self had a slit up the right side, though it'd be the left side if you were wearing it, that went to her mid-thigh and had thin spaghetti straps and zipped in the back. The dress in general sparkled.

"So pretty!" Ran squealed.

Suu nodded. "Oh yes, dessu, so pretty desuu!"

"Uh-Huh!" Dia giggled.

"Oh very…" Amu smiled brightly.

Miki blushed and went back into the changing room and undressed and re-dressed in her own clothes before coming out and shoving Suu into the dressing room. Nekomi had abandoned the dressing charade and followed Momma.

Suu came out dressed in a silky satin tree leaf green dress that bared a slit up one side that went to her hip, the hem of it being lined with red ruffles all the way around. The dress its self sparkled, and had no straps, the hem of it otherwise falling to the ground. It zipped in the back.

"Amazing!" Ran squealed.

"Sugoi!" (Amazing, unless I spelled it wrong). Miki giggled.

"Oh yes! Very pretty!" Dia grinned.

"Beautiful!" Amu chimed.

"T-Thank you desuu…" Suu giggled then turned and walked back into the dressing room. She undressed and dressed back into her own normal clothes. As normal as you can get for a Charas that was born in an egg.

"Your turn Dia!" Amu said, shoving the blonde golden haired woman into the dressing room.

Dia looked around at the dresses hanging up and blinked before grabbing the one nearest to her.

She came out dressed in a golden embroidered silky satin dressed that reached the flower and glittered and sparkled with small diamonds and rubies that lay on the hem of the dress, no ruffles. The dress zipped in the back, and had two finger thick spaghetti straps. She blushed.

"Gorgeous…" Miki mumbled.

"Beautiful…" Ran squealed. Again.

"Amazing desuu!"

"So pretty…"

By now, Nekomi and Momma had come back to the group and admired the lovely golden haired woman.

"Very, very pretty."

"Oh yea..."

"Alright! Go change Dia! It's Nekomi's turn!" The Chara's chorused, of course, minus Nekomi who simply scowled with a small smile on her face. Smile-Scowl type of thing. (xD)

Amu nodded and whispered to the cat Chara reverently, "Be good!" before shoving her into the dressing room.

Nekomi grumbled and sighed, listing off things she'd do after this whole wedding thing was over.

After a few long pregnant pauses and moments, Nekomi finally, FINALLY, stepped out of the dressing/changing room.

Her black and other wise highlighted pink tresses hung in loose big curls around her shoulders, her green (yea, I made them green) eyes glittering. Her dress was silky satin raven midnight black that sparkled with small diamonds, embroidery patterns of gold glitter in the form of roses on the hem that bore golden glittered ruffles.

"Marvelous…" Dia murmured.

"Absolutely beautiful desuu..."

"Wonderful…"

"Extravagant."

"Spectacular!" Amu cheered.

Momma seemed a bit…Shocked. Then she started.

"Alright everyone! Are you sure you want those dresses?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yea!"

"You bet desuu!"

"I guess!"

"Alright! Then let's go pay for them!" Momma cheered.

Amu looked on with hazy golden amber hued orbs. She'd be getting married soon. In approximately one week. Just one more week of engagement. And then Tsukiyomi Ikuto would be hers and only hers.

"Beautiful…" Amu murmured, smiling brightly.

And so, (man I say that a lot), after picking out the dresses, and hence forth buying the said very expensive dresses, the bride's maids made the excuse that they had to leave and go home before curfew. They left and behind the dress store, Nekomi changed them back to normal and then the five Charas flew back to Amu's bag.

Momma smiled brightly, though her mood seemed to be dampened. The totally for the dresses was over a thousand dollars/yen. (Don't know what currency Japan uses, sorry.)

"Alright, Amu, we have your dress picked out right? Along with the catering? The guest list?" Momma asked, pulling to a stop in the drive way. They'd gone to a fast-food place for dinner that night.

"Yea! Yep. And yes." Amu answered, gathering the bags of food. Momma opened the front door only to be introduced to a horrific sight.

The sight of…Tadase Hotori. (I think that's his last name. If there's anything wrong with it, tell me.)

Amu blinked.

Tadase blinked, fire blazing in his eyes.

And then…

"Amu Hinamori! How could you!? I'm the one that you love! How could you marry a worthless cat like that bastard Ikuto!? I'm your prince!" The blonde haired bas- I mean kid screamed.

Amu gently handed her Momma the bags of food and the woman scurried off to the kitchen before the fight between the two people could involve her.

"Ikuto is not worthless. In fact, he's more of a man that you ever can, could, or even WILL be." Amu snarled, pronouncing each of the words with malice.

"He loves me for me. Not for Amulet Heart. Unlike you." She backed him into a corner in the room.

"You're a worthless excuse for a man! You only loved me because of Amulet Heart!" She screamed.

Papa and Momma stood there chatting to each other in the kitchen while Ami was in the living room watching TV all while this was going on.

"Ikuto really and truly loves me! You're not even half of the man that he is! I was a fool to even think of having loved you! You made me feel inferior! Ikuto actually makes me feel female! Like a woman!" She screamed again.

"Now get out of my house!" She shrieked, yanking open the door. "And if I EVER catch you around here again, you can count on your death!"

Tadase, now small in the corner, and whimpering because he just peed his pants, quickly scurried out of the house. Never to return. Yay.

Amu sighed, walking to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water before taking it up to her room with her. She entered her room, closed and locked the door, and then downed the water.

She set the glass on the end table next to her bed and stepped out through the glass doors and onto the balcony.

"Ah...Ikuto…" She sighed, smiling slightly.

"Yes my kitten?" A cool, smooth, and over all seductive voice chimed into her ear next to her.

She squeaked and jumped, turning to face her soon-to-be husband.

In an instant she was pinned to the cold stone balcony wall, the dark haired man hovering over her with blazing blue midnight eyes.

"Amu…I saw the show with the kiddy-king…" He purred, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled. "I'm glad...I don't think he'll bother us anymore..." She smiled brightly.

Ikuto pulled back, looked at her and then smiled, saying, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? How your hair shines in the moon light? How your smile lights up a room?"

Amu turned strawberry red.

"N-Not lately…"

"Well it does. Your smile is like a light that brightens up my dark room." Ikuto smiled charmingly.

"I love you, Ikuto."

"I love you, too, Amu." And with that, he dipped her like the dancers do and kissed her senseless.

And while all of this was happening, the Charas had gotten stuck in her bag that lay on the end table next to her TV.

(Alright! Time skip to the day of!)

**Wedding Day =D In other words, SCREW THE FLASHBACK CONTINUATION! (Hates flashbacks)**

Golden honey comb amber eyes stared into midnight blue ones as tears trickled down a slightly blushing face of the pinked haired girl walking down the aisle slowly as though she were in a dream.

She had waited forever for this day to come.

For her to be married to the lovely, handsome, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Her bride dress was white. The traditional white. Pearl white, I guess.

A veil concealed her face from view, the crown that held it sitting upon her pink strawberry tresses that hung low in big Gothic Lolita curls around her shoulders to her mid-back. Tears still glistened in her beautiful amber eyes as she gazed up at the man before her.

She wore a corset that overlapped the dress, the thread and laces all being white of course. The corset fit each and every one of her thing curves on her upper body. Her dress down below the corset, hung close to her thin, curvy, slim figure. The bottom of the dress, originally starting at her hips, fanned out into a train, the hem being embroidered with roses and strawberries, ruffles with golden insignias of a cat and strawberry cat-nip.

The train of her dress was of the same style that the dress its self consisted of. Silk and satin. The pattern on the train was of golden glitter swirls and strawberries.

She held the bouquet of crimson blood red roses in her shaky hands as the preacher smiled brightly at the two of them. While the preacher continued with the general biblical wedding ceremony starting, her golden honey comb amber eyes wandered across the crowd.

Her bride's maids', Nekomi, Ran, Miki, Dia, and of course Suu stood on her side, each in their own respective dress while holding a rose bouquet.

Her Momma and Papa and Ami sat in the front row, where Utau, Eru, Iru, (Nekomi had changed the two Charas into humans on account of Utau being Ikuto's sister) Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase (In a straight jacket), Kukai, Rima, and Kairi sat.

On Ikuto's side was the general population of Easter's corporation that had tried to get the Embryo. Don't ask why. They're just there for the food. And for the Hell of it, Aruto and Ikuto's mother were there too. Aruto was Ikuto's best man. Awkward. The leader of Easter Corporation, Ikuto's step father was also there, standing next to Aruto as another best man.

"Tsukiyomi-san, repeat after me." Those words surfaced Amu from her daydreaming which made her eyes zoom back to look at Ikuto, almost making her dizzy. Her head spun as the black tuxedo wearing man gently gripped her left hand.

(Now, I request that you all tune into "Love is a Beautiful Thing" by Phil Vassar on , thank you.)

"I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, take you, Amu Hinamori, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Her ears had blanked on the part that the preacher had said and only heard the words that Ikuto had spoken with vigilance, pride, respect, love, and overall feeling as he repeated the words he was to say. More tears pricked in her eyes as he slid the ring onto her left hand's ring finger. They'd kept the engagement ring and modified it into a wedding ring.

And now, it was her turn.

"Hinamori-san, repeat after me, please." The preacher smiled.

Amu nodded, her head hazy, as she fought to stop herself from zoning out in the warm and fuzzy feeling.

She spoke the next words loud, clear, and determined.

"I, Amu Hinamori, take you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

And with that, she slid the ring onto his left hand's ring finger and looked up at him with hopeful, loving, caring golden honey comb amber hued orbs as he lifted the white veil covering her face.

Momma broke down into tears.

Papa comforted Momma while making a silent vow that if Ikuto hurt his little 'bird' that the mean cat-man would perish. Over all, he was crying too.

Ami whined and cried.

Dia smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Ran, Miki, and Suu were crying.

Nekomi stood there, watching the sight. Then she smiled, crying a little, too. At least Amu was happy though. That's all that mattered.

Yoru, who the authoress had failed to mention with his place in being Ikuto's third best man, sniffled, close to crying himself.

Aruto smiled proudly at his son.

Ikuto's step father stared blankly at the sight for a long moment then smiled.

Utau cried while Eru and Iru floated around her, not knowing what to do.

The next words that the preacher spoke were loud, clear, and victorious.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

A long pause was issued.

"You may kiss the bride!"

Ikuto dipped Amu, holding her in his strong arms as her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her close to him as he kissed her senseless in front of her friends, family, and God. Just the way she liked it.

Woots and hollars and whistles were heard Amu clutched to Ikuto, her hands gripping his shirt as he pulled back from the kiss. He chuckled, purring seductively in her ear.

"Later tonight, my strawberry kitten."

She nodded, smiling brightly as the reception party began.

The song, "I wanna Kiss a girl" by Keith Urban came onto the DJ's playing station.

People flooded the dance floor, dancing around as Ikuto lead Amu off to the table with the cake. They stood there, watching everyone. Until…

"Would you like to dance with me, Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" Ikuto smiled, standing in front of her as he held out his hand.

Amu turned red at the pronunciation of her new name. She nodded, placing her smaller hand in his.

"Yes!" She said. He swept her off her feet, taking her out onto the dance floor.

He twirled her, he dipper her, he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her body against his. She couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream. She loved this man so much.

"I love you, Amu." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Ikuto." She whispered back.

The other people had formed a circle around the dancing newlywed couple. The people smiled at them, their smiled bright and enthusiastic. Well. Not everyone was smiling. Tadase wasn't. But no one cares about him so he doesn't matter.

At the end of the song, Ikuto lead Amu off of the dance floor and over to the cake.

"Cut it! Cut it!" People chanted, raved, and cried.

Ikuto placed his hand over Amu's shaky one and together, they cut the seven layered chocolate and strawberry iced cake.

Amu immediately grabbed a piece and shoved it into Ikuto's face. He did the same to her and they each took a swipe of icing off the other's cheek. Amu licked her swipe and giggled.

"Tasty."

"Oh yes."

Ikuto replied, kissing her again. After the kiss, he grabbed some napkins and wiped their faces off.

"Come on, Amu!" Momma cried. "Your limo's here!"

Amu ran over to Momma and hugged her tight. "I love you Momma! And you, too, Papa!" Papa smiled.

"We love you, too, Amu."

Ami cried, hugging Amu tightly. "Never forget us!"

"It's not like we're moving away! We'll be right down the block." Amu smiled brightly, hugging her sister back.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and even Nekomi crying and sniffling.

"Oh no…Not you guys too!?" She smiled.

"Amu…" Ran started.

"We've seen how you've grown." Miki continued.

"We've seen you cry and hate." Suu kept it going.

"We've seen you love and adore." Nekomi chimed in.

"Amu…We've seen you shine." Dia finished.

All of the Chara girls hugged her and they had a crying party together.

"We'll always be there! For instance, we'll be in your room waiting for you in yours and Ikuto's house!" Ran said, smiling brightly through her tears.

Across the way, Yoru was talking to Ikuto.

"Amu's a wonderful girl. Miki's really worried about her though." Yoru said, watching the crying group of girls, Yaya, Utau, and Rima now added.

"She's beautiful." Ikuto murmured, smiling. "She's everything that I've ever wanted and more."

"You two had better be happy." Yoru said.

Ikuto smiled as Amu turned and looked at him with those bright, golden honey comb amber hued orbs that he would enjoy looking into every time he woke up with the woman he loved next to him.

Amu blushed a bit, her head zoning out.

And then a yell brought her back to reality.

"Hurry up Amu! It's driving away!" Momma yelled.

Amu gasped as Ikuto grabbed her hand. She looked up at him curiously.

"I'll carry you." He smiled.

She smiled too.

"My own heart, unlock!" Ikuto said.

Yoru smiled a fanged smile and Chara transformed with Ikuto.

"Black Lynx!" He said, sweeping Amu off her feet as he ran out of the building. Everyone looked after them, smiling and crying or otherwise gouging themselves out on the catering food like a certain blonde haired primp little rich boy named Tadase Hotori.

"Ikuto! We won't catch the plane in time!" Amu gasped as Ikuto jumped the roof tops.

"Yes, Amu, we will!" He smiled at her before speeding up.

And after a long time of jumping the rooftops, they landed at the airport.

Amu stood outside of the closet as Ikuto changed inside, Chara changed that is.

He came out in his tuxedo and wrapped his arms around the new Mrs. Tsukiyomi and they walked through the airport.

"What gate are we leaving at??" Amu asked, tilting her head.

"Gate…A-11." Ikuto said, pulling the sheet of paper from his pocket along with the tickets to look.

"Alright! Do you want the window seat?"

"No, that's alright. Won't matter anyway. You're sitting in my lap."

"H-Haha..." Amu turned red.

Ikuto grinned. "Come on Amu, they're boarding!"

"A-Alright!"

Ikuto grabbed the pink haired woman's hand and ran towards the gate.

Making sure that Amu got to go ahead of him, he gave the tickets to the ticket person.

The ticket person smiled, waving Amu to go inside the plane.

Amu smiled, still in her wedding dress, and walked into the plane.

She picked the right seat, thank God, and chose the window seat, smiling brightly when Ikuto sat next to her.

He gently reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"So…Where are we going anyway?"

"A hot spring hotel in Tokyo." The response was immediate.

Her face flamed up. "H-Hot spring?!"

"Yes, Amu, a hot spring."

Many squeals and weird looks at the person squealing ensued.

And so, (again!) after the long flight on the airplane, they finally landed in Tokyo.

"Come on Amu!" Ikuto called back to her as she grabbed her luggage.

"I'm coming, Ikuto!" She yelled back, walking next to him.

They continued out of the airport until they reached their limozene.

After a long drive to the hot spring hotel, Ikuto paid for the rooms for their two-week honeymoon and they went to their room. Ikuto opened the door and smiled, setting the things down. He took Amu's luggage and set it on her side of the one-bed, one-bath room.

"Well...What do you want to do, Amu?" He asked.

Amu smiled, starting to take off her clothes.

"Let's go to the hot spring. We both need to relax." She giggled, slipping into a black fluffy towel.

Ikuto nodded, stripping and wrapping a towel around his waist.

They both walked out to the actually deserted hot spring and got into the warm/hot water.

Amu let out a content sigh, her face slightly flushed from the steam.

Ikuto laughed slightly, sitting across from her.

"Somthin' funny?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Just the way you sighed is all, strawberry."

"Oh ha-ha..." She murmured, looking away.

The instant she looked away, Ikuto swam up to her and pulled her body against his so she was straddling him as she sat in his lap, her plump breasts pressing against his chest through the towel.

"I-Ikuto! Eep!" She squeaked, pushing back against his chest with her hands. The moved caused her lower body to wriggle which in turn caused Ikuto let out a soft groan.

Amu paused and rocked her back and forth slowly while she straddled his lap, smirking every time Ikuto made a small noise or moaned softly or moved a little.

Then Ikuto's hands suddenly ground Amu's breasts through the towel and he squeezed, causing her to moan and squeak.

Ikuto smirked at her, yanking her towel off.

"You're beautiful, Amu." He whispered in her ear before moving his down and sucking on one pebbled rosy red nipple. The action caused Amu to moan and tangle her fingers in his hair, she tugged it gently.

"Oh…Aaaah….Nn…I-Ikuto…"

He sucked.

She moaned.

He sucked and nibbled.

She arched and pressed his head closer to her chest, her cute mouth opening slightly as her eyes became half lidded as she gasped and moaned.

He moved his mouth to the other equally pebbled rosy red nipple and suckled, nibbled and nipped.

The woman that had recently become his wife turned red and arched up at his caress and moaned louder.

While his wife was moaning, his arm moved around her back to hold her to him as his other hand moved down to the precious area between her legs where he'd taken her several times before this.

Ikuto pulled back and looked at the beautiful pink haired woman that was his wife.

Amu pulled back and looked at the sexy dark midnight blue haired man that was her husband.

Though they'd had sex many times before, this time would be different. They'd be making a family together.

Amu smiled brightly. "Go ahead."

Ikuto smiled kindly and went back to suckling on one of her red nipples while his hand stroked her quite literally drenched, puffy, pink folds.

The response was immediate.

Amu bucked forward against his hand, letting out a soft gasp mixed with a moan as she tugged fervently on his hair and squirmed upon his lap while his fingers pressed gently against the folds of her special spot.

Within the slightest pressure, his finger disappeared into her body. The only time she'd ever been this needy, this…this ready for him was when they first did it. He gently rubbed her puffy, pink, drenched, dripping folds then moved his finger up to the humming ad buzzing bud.

Amu cried out soft, shuddering and burrowing her head onto his shoulder while she tugged his hair again. His finger grazed over the bud a few more times and her thighs twitched. He smirked while he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

In one fluid, simple moment, he slid two fingers into her body. This caused her to let out soft and erotically sweet moan as she bucked and rode his hand.

He thrust his fingers into her hard and fast, his finger tips scraping along the walls of her special area while he hooked his fingers. She moaned louder and louder, squirming.

Then he pulled his fingers out and licked them. Then in one moment they were in the warm water and then they were sitting on the walk area, Amu still straddling Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked at the pink haired, flushed face, panting and hazy eyed woman and slid his finger into her mouth. She sucked on it profoundly and nibbled and nipped it.

She pulled back from sucking on his finger and panted needing.

"I need it Ikuto…I really do." She murmured.

Ikuto smirked, lifting her up real quick and sliding off his own towel. His big, juicy, vein throbbing, thick length throbbed under and 'stood' up straight.

Amu glanced down at it and practically purred.

Ikuto smirked again, warmth, love and desire in his eyes as he slowly lowered the beautiful woman onto his thickness. She let out a soft gasp and shuddered, squirming.

"A-Ah…It's so big, Ikuto! It's so big…So…So thick…" She mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

Ikuto smiled seductively. "Just the way you like it, strawberry."

With that, he slammed his thickness into the woman's soft, puffy, red, drenched and dripping folds, earning a loud moan and shuddering writhe from the said pink haired woman.

Amu sat there on his lap for a long pregnant pause as she looked into Ikuto's midnight blue eyes.

"Will you?" He knew what she was asking. She was asking if he'd stand by her if they had a child.

He nodded, the words he spoke ringing loud, clear and victorious.

"I will."

Amu nodded and rocked back and forth on his lap, earning a soft groan from the man.

Then she started bouncing. Or rather slamming her body down hard and fast on to his. She let out whimpers and moans, writhing and squirming as he thrust up every time she slammed down. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and tugged his hair while nibbling his ear lobe.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, one hand fisting in her hair as he thrust up into her hard and rough and fast and deep.

"It's filling me up Ikuto!" She moaned, nearly screaming out in pleasure.

"O-Oh God, Amu! You're...Aaah…So tight!"

"I-Ikuto!" She gasped.

"It's coming Ikuto! Something' coming!"

Ikuto increased his speed and then shuddered; wrapping his arms tighter around her as she kissed him fiercely and roughly while she, too, shuddered and orgasmed.

She pulled back from the kiss with a soft gasp as she felt a warm, sticky, wet heat explode in her special place. Extra sticky, salty, thick, juicy, gooey white stuff overflowed and shot up onto her back and slowly trailed down over her bottom as she bounced slightly from the pressure. Hell, some of the white stuff even shot up and covered her plump breasts and dripped down with a soft sticky noise.

"Aaaah…" She panted softly.

"I love you, Ikuto…"

"I love you, too, Amu..."

They sealed their love with a passionate, promise filled, fierce, rough and deep kiss as more and more moans surfaced from the hot spring area. The owner of the hot spring simply packed up her things and moved out. (Ha-Ha!)

Ah yes.

The two were madly and passionately in love.

And nothing could ever tear that apart.

Ever.

The End!

Not. Here's the Epilogue.

**EPILOGUE**

(If you want, you can listen to the song Strawberry Kisses or Crazy for You. Strawberry Kisses – Nikki Webster, Crazy for You - .com/watch?v=sb1xwpzgj38 )

Nekomi, Ran, Miki, Dia and Suu floated around their now twenty-one year old creator as the young pink strawberry haired golden amber honey comb hue orbed looked for her five year daughter.

"Ooh…That girl…" The pink haired woman scowled, looking around the huge mansion.

"Lose something, babe?" The woman turned and smiled brightly at the dark haired and midnight blue eyed man behind her.

"Ikuto!"

"Hello, Amu."

They embraced each other and kissed passionately.

"Have you seen Celeste, Ikuto?" Amu asked, placing her hands on her ample hips as she glared half heartedly at her husband.

Ikuto smiled sheepishly at his wife of five years.

"Yes. She's in the back yard…"

"…Bastard."

"…Strawberry."

"Cat."

"Mouse."

"Grr!" Amu turned and stomped off to find their dark midnight blue haired and golden honey comb amber hue orbed five year old.

"Celeste!" The pink haired woman called.

"Momma!" Celeste and her own Chara, Ryme. Ryme's hair was blonde and her eyes were blue and she wore the same outfit that Celeste wore. A black sweater with red skulls and black belts around her waist and black khaki pants and black flat shoes.

It seemed that Celeste had broken into her mother's closet again.

"Oh my baby…" Amu picked the young girl up and held her as Ikuto wrapped an arm around Amu's shoulder and kissed her senseless in front of their daughter, Amu's and Ikuto's Charas and their daughter's Chara.

Just the way she liked.


End file.
